Silver Bullet
by AvengerGirl95
Summary: Loving mother. Best friends. Popularity. Melanie had it all. But one person was all it took to make everything change. Now everything wasn't the same, and she's not the same girl anymore. He changed her for the better or the worse, making her a werewolf. She had to bear with the pain, secrets and risks of being one, with other supernaturals and hunters to twist her life even more.


1 All Alone

"For the last time for goodness sake, Lindsay. I. Am. Not. Going. Why don't you just try asking Nate instead?" snapped Melanie, who had just finished her English project when her best friend Lindsay called, asking her to accompany her in attending a blind date. It wasn't actually necessary for Lindsay to go on a blind date, with her being so beautiful. She had long, wavy blonde hair, a slender figure, and gorgeous facial features that Melanie would kill to have. Every boy in her school was practically lining up to go out with her, including Nathaniel Carmichael, Melanie's other best friend.

"Hello?" Lindsay retorted sarcastically. "What's the point of going to a blind date if I ask a boy to accompany me?"

Melanie pinched the bridge of her nose. It's not that she didn't want to do a favor for her friend. It was just that her relationships with boys never lasted long. "Look, Izzy, I really want to go with you, I do. But I have some other business."

"Fine. Whatever."

And then Lindsay hung up the phone. It was always like this whenever Melanie had refused to help Lindsay with something. She would get mad, but only for a few hours, and then, the next day, she would go back to her usual self.

Melanie was an athlete; all of her family was. They were tennis players. Her dad had taught and trained her since she was young. Even for her, it was strange how she ever could have befriended Lindsay, who hated any form of sports.

"Is that Izzy? What does she want?" asked Nate from beside her. He had come to her house to do their project, since he was her partner in English.

"She wants me to accompany her to some crazy date," Melanie grumbled, turning to look at him.

"Oh," Nate said. An annoyed expression was clearly written on his face. He was jealous; Melanie knew that. It frustrated her, how a guy she had liked all her life didn't look at her as a girl. Sure, people would call her hot; she had straight, waist length, dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and a defined body. But in Nate's eyes, Lindsay would always be more beautiful than her. For him, Melanie would always be his best _friend_. And it hurt her.

"Why? Jealous?" Melanie teased even though she already knew the answer, a playful smile on her lips.

Nate looked at her and ran a hand through his hair. "I am. You know I am, Mel."

The smile slowly faded from her face. It hurt how Nate had admitted it blatantly. "I'm sorry, Nate. I completely forgot about that," she lied. Melanie never wanted to look weak in front of others. Not in front of her family, and moreover, not in front of her friends.

"Why won't she look at me? I mean, am I not good enough for her?" Nate asked, frustrated. Melanie was sure Lindsay knew about his feelings; it was completely obvious. Nate flirted with her, acted like a jealous boyfriend when someone made a move on her. So why wouldn't Lindsay go for him? He was popular, and everybody liked him.

"I don't know." Melanie flashed him a sad smile. "Hey, by the way, I want to show you something."

"What?"

She took his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. "It's in my room. Come on."

"How on earth did you get this?" Nate exclaimed in surprise as he held the tennis ball with Maria Sharapova's signature on it. Nate was a tennis player like Melanie, and he adored Maria Sharapova. _"Not only is she good, she's hot too," _as Nate had told her once.

"I have my ways, Carmichael," Melanie said with a grin.

"Aw, I want it too…" he said, looking at her with those eyes Melanie could never said no to.

"Geez, don't look at me like that. Take it as an early birthday gift," she said to Nate's delight. She had intended to give it to him from the beginning, but it was still funny to see him acting like a kid who had just been given candy.

"You, Melanie Felton, are the best." He flashed her a grin that made her heart skip a beat. Then, he plopped onto her queen-sized bed, putting both hands behind his head. "So, what are we going to do now? I'm really bored."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Nah, it's still early," Nate said, nodding towards the window. "Besides, I'm not watching a chick-flick with you. How about we take a walk instead?"

The sudden rain drenched both Melanie and Nate after just fifteen minutes of walking. Nate grabbed her by the hand and sprinted for the trees that could at least shelter them from the heavy drops of water about three yards away. Melanie was disappointed. She had finally been able to take a walk with Nate, just the two of them, since the last time they did in middle school, and then it had to rain.

Melanie and Nate were both panting once they reached the trees. They still could feel the rain pouring down, drenching both of them even more, but it was better than been soaked to the skin. "Come on, why is it raining so suddenly?" Nate asked, sounding annoyed.

Melanie looked at Nate with the I-told-you-so look in her eyes. "You're the one who insisted we go, Nate. Even when I told you it was about to rain." Melanie's eyes fell to Nate, and noticed that Nate had gone quiet and was staring at her. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

Like any other girls, Melanie had long admired Nate's good looks; his tanned skin and sea-green eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across his nose, and light brown hair. But, being this close to him, she couldn't help but notice something about him that she didn't before...that his shoulders were muscular, and his lips looked lush. She let her gaze slip lower. His clothes had been so drenched that they pressed to his body, making her able to clearly see his muscles.

"When did you get these?" Melanie teased, reaching down to run her hand along his impressive six-pack. She didn't even notice Nate had been working out until now. But Nate caught her hand in his just before she touched him, startling her.

When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening.  
Melanie thought she had done something to make him mad, but before she could asked him what was wrong, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss to which she responded immediately. His mouth was so warm; his lips were soft on hers, and he tasted sweet and minty.

Then, as quickly as he had leaned in, Nate pulled away as if he'd been burned. He took a step back and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry, Mel," he said in a strained voice. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," Melanie said, looking at the ground. She was happy, yes. The boy she liked had kissed her. But she was also frustrated. _Nate didn't mean it,_ Melanie said to herself. He kissed her because he was tired of waiting for Lindsay.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he said again. "I'm sorry."

Then Nate walked away from her, ignoring the rain that was now falling even harder than before, leaving her alone in the cold, rainy evening. "Nate!" Melanie called and followed him. She didn't want to be left alone. But Nate ignored her, and with every step he took, her heart broke into pieces. When he was gone, Melanie could only stand there look at his back until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Ha-ha." Melanie laughed at herself. She didn't even realize tears were falling from her eyes now. All she knew was that even the sky cried for her. She looked up for a while, and then walked home by herself.

"A girl like you shouldn't be alone on this time," said a deep voice from beside her. Melanie couldn't care less about that. She remembered walking past someone, but she didn't stop or turn around to see his face. She just kept walking in silence like she didn't know that they had even said something to her.

"Hey, you, broken-hearted girl, I'm talking to you." He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, roughly turning her around to face him. He was dark and handsome with short, spiky golden brown hair and hazel eyes that were currently meeting her green ones. Melanie was surprised at first, but then her expression became annoyed, and she shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Melanie wasn't even asking anymore; her tone was rude and cold.

Rage flashed in his eyes before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Wow, I hit the spot, huh? No need to be rude. I'm merely looking out for you."

"I don't even know you, and I certainly don't need you to look out for me," Melanie said, storming away from him.

"Trust me; you do. Don't you see the news? Or read the newspaper? Some people have gone missing, and you should definitely look out for yourself." He followed her to her annoyance. But it was actually nice to have someone worrying about her even if she knew he could be some crazy pervert or rapist.

"I'm just going home"

"Well then, I'll walk you home," he said and shrugged, putting both of his hands in his jean pockets. Melanie just ignored him and kept walking. "But you really shouldn't be out at this late, you know. What if someone decided to do wrong to you?"

"How do I know you're not that someone?" Melanie countered.

"I could be," he said and Melanie tensed. He just chuckled, seeing her reaction. "Relax. I assure you that I'm not. I would just snag you instead of walking you home if I did have some bad intention."

"Point taken," Melanie replied. His arms brushed against hers as she stopped in front of her house and turned to face him. "You shouldn't be worried about that though, Argent is completely safe. Anyway, thanks for walking me home…"

"Kyle, the name's Kyle."

"I'm Melanie."

"Well then, Melanie, don't be so sure about that. Here's not as safe as you think," Kyle said. He turned around to leave when he realized they'd arrived at Melanie's home. But he stopped after about three steps because Melanie had called him. "What?"

"Uh..." She looked down at her shoes; a blush slowly crept on her cheeks. "Will I see you again?"

Kyle's expression was serious and Melanie felt that the faint smile on her face was slowly fading. P_lease say yes, please say yes, _she thought desperately_. _"No, this is the first and the last time we'll ever see each other," he finally replied.

And then Melanie felt her smile disappear from her face.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**


End file.
